The project is focused on a study of the synthesis and potentiation activity of certain heterocycles and heterosteroid systems on clinically-used anticancer agents. It is the objective to design heterocyclic structures capable of complexing with anticancer agents and to determine the structure of the complex via NMR spectroscopy and other analytical techniques.